borderlandsfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Zer0
Zer0 egy játszható Assassin class karakter Borderlands 2-ben. Az eredete és igazi neve nem ismert. Úgy működik, mint egy bérgyilkos, amennyire az a kihívás, mint a pénzt, ő is mondja célokat a harcot, és adjon neki egy kihívás. A becenevét a "0" hologramról kapta, ami néha megjelenik a feje fölött. Egyéb hangultjelek és szöveg, mint például a ": D" és "..." jelennek meg a feje fölött különböző cselekvésekre. A legtöbb mondat amit Zer0 mond haikuban van. Háttér Zer0 egy felbérelhető bérgyilkos. A köröző posztere és a személyes ECHO felvételei alapján, politikai és általános gyilkosságokat is vállal. Egy nem túl kielégítő gyilkosság után, aminek során a célpont nem harcolt, annak ellenére, hogy Zer0 ösztönözte rá, a bérgyilkos nagyobb kihívást jelentő környezet után kezd kutatni. Pandorára utazik miután hall a Vault-ról egy csapostól, úgy ítéli meg a vadászat méltó az képességeihez.. Mivel az arcát és a testét teljesen elfedi a ruhája, egy bizonyos mértékű rejtély övezi Zer0 valódi megjelenését. Egy ECHO felvételben Angel megjegyzi, hogy még abban sem is biztos, hogy Zer0 az ember e. Mind a játék, mind a promóciós anyagok azt mutatják, hogy csak négy ujja van minden kezén. Szakértelem Képesség: Decepti0n Decepti0n azt a képességet adja Zer0-nak, hogy kibocsátson egy holografikus csalit magáról, és belépjen egy láthatatlan "lopakodó üzemmódba". Míg a rejtve van, tud manőverezni a csatatéren több kárt okozva a következő támadással. Minél tovább marad Zer0 rejtve annál több kárt tud okozni az ellenségnek, de minél rövidebb ideig marad Zer0 rejtve, annál hamarabb tudja használni a képességet újra. Zer0 nem lép át egy külön dimenzióba, mint Lilith, amikor Phasewalk képességet használja, és továbbra is kárt szenved el az összes forrásból álcázott módban. Decepti0n alap lehülési ideje 15 másodperc és ad akár 650% közelharci sebzést tud adni, vagy +200% Gun Damage, és 250%-Gun Critical Hit sebzést. Lesipuskás Ez a fa összpontosít fegyvereket, különösen a mesterlövész puska. Skill Tier Effect Levels 1 5 +5% Critical Hit sebzés szinten. 1 5 +3% Zoom és +12% Cél kitartás (csökkenti cél zavar, ha figyelembe sérülés) egy szinten. 2 5 Öld Skill. Killing ellenség ad +10% Critical Hit sebzés és +15% Reload Speed egy szinten egy pár másodpercig. 2 5 5%-os pontosság egy szinten. 3 5 Az első lövés a teljesen megterhelt magazin foglalkozik +12% Damage egy szinten. 3 5 +20% Bullet Speed, +3% Critical Damage Hit és +2% Gun Damage egy szinten. 3 1 Shots áthatolni ellenségei egyre +100% sebzést okoz ellenség áttört. Enemy crit helyen kiemelt Decepti0n. 4 5-ig +8% Critical Hit sebzés szint attól függően, hogy mennyi ideig célozzák meg a látnivalókat. 5 5 +25% Hip-Shot pontosság, +10% Reload Speed, és +1 Magazine méret a mesterlövész puskák egy szinten. 6 1 Scoring a Critical Hit egy mesterlövész puska ad +6% Critical Hit sebzés és +5% Damage a mesterlövész puska. Lehet verem akár 999-szor. Stacks kezdenek pusztulni, ha nem ért el kritikus találatot egy darabig. Ravasz Ez a fa javítására összpontosít Decepti0n, és képességeit, hogy előnyös mind a távolsági és a közelharcban. Skill Tier Effect Levels 1 5 +5% Reload Sebesség és +10% Weapon Swap Speed egy szinten. 1 5 után, hogy hit, a következő közelharci támadás van esélye foglalkozni +50% sebzést okoz szinten. 2 5 +5% Tűz mértéke és +3% Gun Damage egy szinten, ha a pajzs kimerült. 2 5 +4% sebzés szintet, amikor támadó ellenséget hátulról, vagy ha támad az ellenség, aki célba valaki más, mint te. 3 5 Minden sikeres távolsági vagy közelharci támadást ad +2% Gun Damage és +1,8% közelharci sebzés szinten egy rövid időre. Ezt a bónuszt csak verem legfeljebb 5 alkalommal. Gyorsabb fegyver juthat stack gyorsabban, de lassabb fegyver továbbra halom hosszabb ideig. 3 5 A holografikus csali felrobban, ha újra megjelennek, ami sokk kárt közeli ellenséget. Damage növeli egy szinten. 3 1 Kereskedési közelharci kárt jelzi a cél 8 másodpercig. Jelzett célokat veszi 20% további károkat minden forrásból. 4 5 Bár Decepti0n aktív kapsz +2% Gun Damage, +7% Movement Speed, és regenerálja 0,8% a maximális Health másodpercenként egy szinten. 5 5 Minden alkalommal, amikor tűz van egy 6%-os eséllyel egy szinten a tüzet kétszer. 6 1 Action Skill Kiegészítés. Dob egy maroknyi Kunai kések. Van egy véletlen elemi hatást. Nem veszi ki a Decepti0n jellegét. Használható ötször per cooldown. Lehet alkalmazni Halál Mark. Vérontás Ez a fa összpontosít közelharci támadásokat. Skill Tier Effect Levels 1 5 +100% közelharci sebzés szint ellenségei ellen alacsony egészségre. 1 5 +3% Melee Damage és a maximális egészség egy szinten. 2 5 Öld Skill. Killing ellenség regenerálja a 0,7%-a pajzs másodpercenként, és ad +1,5% Akció Ügyességi cooldown jutó arány szinten néhány másodpercig. 2 5 Lövés ellenség ad +6% sebzés szinten a következő közelharci támadás. Melee Attacks ad +4% sebzés szinten a következő fegyvert támadás. 3 5 Öld Skill. Killing ellenség ad +8% Movement Speed, +6% Gun Damage és +8% közelharci sebzés szinten néhány másodpercig. 3 5 A közelharci támadások kezelésére +8% sebzés szintet, amikor üti az ellenség a hátsó. 3 1 Melee Override Skill. Míg Decepti0n aktív és a cél alatt van a célkereszt, közelharci a kötőjel elő egy rövid távolságra és végrehajt egy különleges közelharci támadást foglalkozó hatalmas károkat. Van egy sor 3 méter. 4 5 Killing egy ellenfelet közelharci támadással visszaállítja legfeljebb 4%-a egészség egy szinten attól függően, hogy alacsony az egészségre is. 5 5 +3% Gun és közelharci sebzés szintet, amikor mozog. 6 1 Killing egy ellenfelet közelharci támadás során Decepti0n vonultatja további holografikus csali és kiterjeszti időtartamát Decepti0n helyett a véget is. Közelharc Fegyver Zer0 alapvető közelharci támadást használja a kardját. A kard nem lehet felszerelni, de annak hatékonyságát a harci fokozható. Ez egy fizikai markolat egy kést, hogy digistructs amikor kihúzták a hüvelyébe. Idézetek Zer0/ECHO felvevők Amikor csatlakozik egy játék Hol van a célpont? Idle Mi a fennakadás? / Van valaki a fürdőszobában van? / Telefonálsz? Mi folyik itt? / Miért nem mozognak a végtagjaim? / Meghalt a szívem? Un-nat-ko-zom, unatkozom, unatkozom. / Unatkozom unatkozom unatkozom unatkozom unatkozom unatkozom unatkozom. / Én nagyon UNATKOZOM! Unalom az én sok, / Ahogy nincs autonómia / áthelyezése a saját lábát. A tétlen elme / A nagyon veszélyes dolog. / Erőszakra gondolok. Pokolian unatkozom / szeretnék megölni valamit / Nem, mehetnénk már végre? Itt ülök és várni / Szóval szívesen mozog tovább / De ez mind hiába. Kezdhetnénk mozog? / I nő fáradt ezt a helyet. / I hosszú felfedezni. A békés csend / behatol az egész lény / Ez annyira nagyon unalmas Kísérlet Travel míg a többi játékos foglalt Valaki foglalt. / Most játszunk a várakozó játékot, / Mindenki veszít. Bevitele Decepti0n A szemed becsapni / összegű illúzió bolondok titeket. / I mozgassa az ölni. Milyen vidám. / Te csak elindult a csapda kártya - / Your halál megközelítéseket. Az igazi világ kiderült - / hiányosságai már ismert engem. / Ideje menni dolgozni. És én megszűnik; / A szellem közepette a harc, / Felkészülés a sztrájk. I eltűnik. Szellemkép. Gólszerzés kritikus találatot A kritikus találat, / Szóval nagyon kielégítő. / Élek ilyen öl. Kritikus leölése / Van-e művészet nektek is, / És én vagyok Rembrandt. A kritikus ölni / Záporok engem vérben és nyárson / Hogyan élvezetes. Ez volt a hiba / Meg kellett volna fizetnie a figyelmet / És benézett a hazugság. Sajnálom, hogy nem fáj? / Ez a "sajnálom" volt szarkazmus. / Én nem sajnálom. Érintő elemi támadás Úgy érzem, az égő / evés az én felszerelést! / Abba kell hagynia, csepp, and roll. Én borított salak! / Meg kell keresni fedelet gyorsan, / vagy fájdalom jön. Undorító ez a salak / nem elegáns kémiai / Növeli a kárt Spotting tételek Egy új eszköz / Várakozás egy szonáta / Hogy fogom folytatni. Talán ha használni / robbantani egy törpe fejét. / Vagy talán nem fogok. Összehasonlítva a menüben lévő tételeket Összehasonlításokat tenni, / De ami jobb? / A nehéz döntés. Élénkítő egy lelőtt szövetséges Menj vissza a lábad! / I segít ki, majd a / fogunk ölni több cuccot! Killing ellenség A legtöbb zavart death / Halott mielőtt még tudta, / ahol én ütött-tól Feltűnő a semmiből / Killing pontossággal / Ez vagyok én Yoo-hoo, Stupid Guy / I tényleg ide / Kár, hogy halott most. Én mindenütt / És mégis én vagyok sehol is / vagyok végtelen Búcsú ostoba dolog / Tudja, hogy már becsapták / As lelked mozog Így ha meghalsz / A látvány erőszak / Gorgeous és csúnya Én élvezem a death / Olyan gyanútlan / Hogyan kielégítő Azt mondom, bumm biatch! / Ez az, amit kap a Messiás / A bérgyilkos Én megsemmisített you / A halálos lövés a semmiből / A szellem bérgyilkos Ide bolondok / volt, hanem egy illúzió / Én vagyok az igazi ellenség Jól harcoltál teremtmény / De én harcoltam sokkal jobban / fogom felvenni a holttestet most Merénylet / Milyen megnyugtató szó / Az öt szótagból áll. Mi történt veled? / Szóval erős, impozáns, félelmetes ... / Ó igen, én öltem meg. Killing ellenséges a futás át őket Ezt nevezik roadkill / Nem a legokosabb szavak /, de megfelelő. Ez a történet / All hogyan életemben kaptam / Flipped fordult hátoldalára. Mi volt az a fekvőrendőr / amely alá tartozik a gumik? / Volt, hogy valami életben? Összeomlik a jármű A rendszer összeomlott. Megközelítés Crippled Én majdnem holt / Itt az ideje a második szél / Legyen a célom, hogy igaz legyen. Nem halok meg itt / Még mindig túl sok a teendő / És túl sok lőszer. Szerzés egy második Wind Nem halok meg ma / Nem, amíg még van töltény / vagyok badass. I merültek fel / fogja megbánni károsítása me / My Vengeance kéznél. Second Wind elért / húzta vissza a szakadék széléről a halál / készen állok tovább. Én vissza a halálból / Ha folytatni to Raise Hell / Tűnj az utamból. Most már félek / nem halok meg olyan könnyen / És most én vagyok akadva. Szép próbálkozás vadak / Nem én vagyok a haldokló típus / You meghal helyette. Ez itt nem ér véget / Én sokkal tovább menni / Before I esik halott. Kaptam Második Szél / képletesen szólva / Breath túlértékelt. Mivel Revived Köszönöm a / kedvesség és az őszinteség / Most megöl néhány dolgot. Köszönjük mentési / A nem is olyan ártatlan élet / By újjáéledő engem. A menü egy Skill Pont balra költeni Miért, igen. Én azzal a készséggel, fizetni a számlákat. ... Képletesen. A Jóképű Jack hangja Mivel a hangom változás / nem tudok segíteni, de úgy érzi, rossz / I hangzik, mint egy bunkó Most már Jack hangja / I igazán megérteni őt - / Ő egy seggfej Mivel én beszélek, mint Jack / Ismerem őt, kívül és belül, / Mely hangzik bruttó Hiányzik a régi hang, / Úgy hangzik, mint egy seggfej most. / Pun nem az a célja. Gyönyörű fegyverek. Költői fegyverkezés. Úgy érzem, a szél. Kiadása a párbaj kihívás Ó, mi?! Igen, mi, ribanc?! / Igen, csak ütött téged, meg ilyesmi. / Mit fogsz csinálni? Emoticon Zer0 gyakran jeleníti holographs az ő előlap, feltárva az érzelmeit keresztül. Ismert közül a következők: :) - A smiley hangulatjel, meg véletlenszerűen 0 - egy nagy nulla, jelenik meg, ha az ellenség meghal egy közelharci támadást : D - a mosolygó arc hangulatjel, jelenik építése és / vagy belépő a járművet a Catch-A-Ride WTF BRO - egy mozaikszó a "mi a fasz, tesó" jelenik meg, amikor összeomlik a valamit a jármű <3 - a szív hangulatjel, jelennek meg, amikor újraindult a barátságos játékos FML - egy mozaikszó a "az én elvesztése", vagy "baszd meg az életemet", jelennek meg, amikor lezuhant ? - Egy kérdőjel jelenik meg, ha folyamatban lévő fellépések (például kapcsoló ülések egy játékos a járműben) ! - Egy felkiáltójel jelenik meg, ha látta a lezuhant barátságos játékos $ - Egy dollár jel jelenik kitöltésével misszió && - Kétágyas ampersands, jelenik ellenőrzést a menüben lévő tételeket 胜 - a kanji karakter jelentése "győzelem" jelenik fogadása bármelyik elvenné keresztül vagy a kereskedelmi ... - Ellipszis, jelenik meg, ha bármelyik ellenőrző menüpontok, miután megölte az ellenség, vagy miközben újratöltés a fegyvert : | - Egyenes arc hangulatjel, jelenik álló készenléti ZZZ - három Zs, jelenik álló készenléti : (- A szomorú arc hangulatjel, jelenik álló készenléti B0R3D - a "unatkozik" írt leetspeak, jelenik álló készenléti 嘆く - a kanji karakter jelentése "sóhaj" jelenik álló készenléti OWND - rövidítése tulajdonú, jelenik meg, ha az ellenség megölése egy kritikus találat Során Decepti0n a B0re Skill aktív egyéb érzelem is látható az ellenség gyenge pontjait. 00110000 - Melyik bináris kódolású ASCII, 0 : (_8 (1) - Sad_Dead > _ <- Melyik szimbolizálja a személy, aki csalódott, mint egy érzelem :-P - amely utal az a személy, kilóg a nyelve, mint egy érzelem :-D - Melyik szimbolizálja az a személy mosolyog, mint egy érzelem >: -] - Melyik szimbolizál egy gonosz pillantást, mint egy érzelem O O - Melyik jelképezi, tágra nyílt szemmel, mint egy érzelem . . - Melyik szimbolizálja mell, mint egy érzelem ^ 5 - Melyik szimbolizálja magas 5 D13 - A "DIE" írt leetspeak K1LL - A "KILL" írt leetspeak 1337 - A "leet" írt leetspeak, ami azt jelenti, Elite PA1N-A "fájdalom" írt leetspeak W34K - A "gyenge" írt leetspeak 3MTA3 - A "EAT ME" írásbeli hátra híressé tette, a Beastie Boys 4SS4SS1N - A "ASSASSIN" írt leetspeak <-SHOOT - Lődd le ide WTF - A mozaikszó a "Mi a fasz" OMG - A mozaikszó a "Oh My God" LOL - egy mozaikszó a "Laugh Out Loud" GTFO - A mozaikszó a "Húzz a picsába" \ M / - Jelentkezzen a szarvak \ 0 / - Melyik szimbolizálja személy karját a levegőbe !! - 42 - "A válasz a végső kérdés az Élet, a Világmindenség, meg Minden" 666 - száma a Szörnyeteg 31415 - Az első öt szám a Pi 8675309 - "867-5309/Jenny" egy dal előformált Tommy Tutone 8 D - ASCII ábrázolása a férfi nemi szervek, gyakran használják a trollok egy rajong a vulgáris. Apróságok Sebességváltó koncepció tervezője, Scott Kester, jóváírja Zer0 által ihletet a "magányos karakter", mint a Snake Eyes-tól GI Joe és Gray Fox a Metal Gear videojáték-sorozat. 1 Zer0 a Class Mod jelentése csatoltan a könyökét. A bounty a Zer0 feje 32000000000 $. A legtöbb Zer0 közötti párbeszéd beszélik, mint egy haiku, valami, ami észre Jóképű Jack egy ECHO felvételt. Az egyik Zer0 feje, az úgynevezett "Alienati0n" egy utalás az Alien franchise. Az egyik Zer0 a bőrt, az úgynevezett "Miért ilyen komoly?" (A fekete és a zöld színű csere az ő alapértelmezett ruha) olyan hivatkozás ikonikus vonal a filmben The Dark Knight. Az egyik Zer0 a bőr, az úgynevezett "Mutant" (a zöld és sárga színű csere az ő alapértelmezett ruha) az utalás a népszerű Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles sorozat. A kék fénypontja néhány az ő előlap utalás Leonardo, a de-facto vezetője a teknősök, aki szintén ismert a katana. Az egyik Zer0 a bőr, az úgynevezett "Vault Suit" egy hivatkozás a Fallout videojáték-sorozat. A sárga és a kék színek a védjegyet színeket, hogy a Vault Boy visel a saját trezorban öltönyt. Egy másik Zer0 a bőr, Toad a Battle, osztja a színséma fő karakterek a játék Battletoads. Megszerzése után a hang modulátor származó Angel, Zer0 improvizál egy haiku arról az új hang, megemlítve, hogy ez teszi őt hangot, mint egy bunkó. "A hangom változások / nem tudok segíteni, de úgy érzi, rossz / I hangzik, mint egy bunkó." Zer0 személyes hátsó történet ECHO felvételek találhatók Sawtooth Üstben. Zer0 változata a "Slayer az Terramorphous" jelenleg poloska, hiszen eggyel Salvador képességeit között fokozott képességeit. Ha a Jóképű Jack Voice modulátor, Zer0 lesz sokkal kevésbé beszédes. Sok a vonalak helyett vonalak, amelyek rövidre, mintha Zer0 akartam mondani valamit, hallotta a saját hangját, és úgy döntött, ellene. Forrás http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Zer0 Galéria GTAIII Catalina--article image.jpg Wiki-background Zer0-1.jpg Tumblr m43k7wTNZP1rvcfcxo4 400.jpg Jtkok-Borderlands-2-Koncepcirajzok-mvszi-munkk 2.jpg I-can-t-play-as-Zero-Borderlands-2-yet-so-I-drew-him.jpg Borderlands-2-Zero.png 185px-Zero2.jpg Normal Borderlands2ZeroRender.png Kategória:Cikkek, melyek spoilert tartalmaznak Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Karakterek: Borderlands 2 Kategória:Emberek uk:Зер0